The Dubious Duo
by AnimatedSuperChick196
Summary: Aron, old friend of Courtney's is sent to the toughest school in the U.S., and Courtney winds up being taken there where she learns that she'll lose the million even if she won TDWT, so what happens when they meet again and decide to take over the school?


**Hi guys! This is my first story so no harsh comments please! It's based off the game of "Bully" which I started looking into cause of the story "Canadian Bully" by Mr. Panda Red and first off no I'm not going to write my own version of Duncan and Courtney taking over a school. Secondly Aron is a friend so don't go around thinking that I'm pairing her up with an OC cause I'm not so just let the story unravel a bit over time and hopefully things will become clearer.**

* * *

Prologue- "Welcome to the Jungle"

"Man I hate my life." Aron thought to himself as he was being driven to the worst school ever "Oakwood Academy" Man even the name was dumb! He sat in the back of the car wondering how he got himself into this dump. Then he remembered what took place three months before. It was the last day of classes so he and his friends decided to throw a end of the year party at the school after hours. Now normally he would do things like this and he'd be in trouble but not that much trouble cause of his charming personality and ability to make himself seem innocent but this time something happened that he didn't expect. Someone brought drugs to the party now Aron didn't take drugs cause like he would always say "Drugs slowdown the mind if I want to be a greatest prankster this school's seen I've got to stay sharp." Plus it was one of the few rules he wanted to obey. Soon it turned out that this one kid hid all kinds of drugs in his coat and he even spiked the punch which gave him a major hangover the next morning by the way. So when the Cops and the Faculty arrived it was too late everyone had some of the punch and Aron and his friends were drunk.

He kept quiet the whole ride there he didn't want to talk to his parents especially since his Dad thought that the drugs were his fault and even though his Mom believed him what she had to say wasn't all too better since his Dad would usually interrupt her.

Soon his Mom spoke up "Well Aron aren't you going to say anything?" He remained silent. "It's no use talking to the boy Lucile he's a Pot head I bet you he can't even tell what your saying right now!" his dad yelled. "That's not true! There's still no evidence that he had anything to do with the drugs!" "HE WAS DRUNK!" "SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE!" They continued bickering for a few minutes until they arrived at the school. "Well we're here." his Mom said looking at the huge plaque nailed over an archway it read "Oakwood Academy: the #1 Academy in the state" What a lie he used to live by here and he remembered the past students and how they would beat each other up granted it was were he got his fighting moves and it was entertaining he didn't want to be trapped in the turmoil they were in. His Dad shot him a dirty look "Well now go on get out of here." He shifted his glance to his Mom who looked at him sadly because she knew she wouldn't be seeing her precious baby again… or at least for a long time. So he got out of the car and looked at them and then turned around and made his way towards the gate when suddenly… "Ah you must be the Venturi boy yes?" A red headed lady who looked like a politician's wife. He jumped up "How did you…" "We've been expecting you… Now come this way and let's get you acquainted with Mr. Harrison he's heard a lot about you and would like to say a few words." She added some emphasis on "Words" a very bad sign already.

He went to the Principals office and saw a lot of animal heads mounted on the wall and a bear rug on the floor and what was the principal doing in office why what every guy with a bear rug did play golf and swing the balls into his mouth of course! The principal soon noticed that Aron had entered the room and put the put away. "Well if it isn't the Venturi boy Holly you wouldn't mind giving me and the boy some privacy would you?" "Of course not Mr. Harrison." She purred. So she left the room and left him alone with the principal "Now where do I begin?" He was about to say something clever but suddenly he stopped and took another good look at the boy. "Boy? Have I met you before you seem awfully familiar to me." He was about to immediately respond but he suddenly remembered him. About nine years ago he and his friend Court had left their Elementary school for Holidays and had gotten candy canes at school which instead of eating they started throwing at people's cars. They threw some onto Mr. Harrison's car which caused him to start chasing them around the neighborhood till they hid behind someone else's car which caused him to give up the chase. Realizing this he muttered to himself "That Psycho…" "What was that Aron?" he belted out. "No sir! I have not." He raised his eyebrow suspiciously and then decided to forget the subject. "Now boy I've heard a lot about you a lot of complaints about you. Now here at Oakwood we like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt but three strikes and you're out of here understood?" "Yes sir." "And remember, I shall be keeping an I eye on you Venturi. Now head on outside Holly… I mean Ms. Everfield will give you a map of the school and your dorm room number and key." Then she suddenly showed up at the door again. "Come on Aron." And as he walked out of the room and he looked into the hallways full of students either Gossiping about him, Wielding weapons such as stink bombs and marbles, or beating the crap out of each other he sighed "Welcome to the Jungle." He said to himself as Ms. Everfield led him outside to the dorms.

* * *

**Please rate and Review! I hope you enjoyed it! BTW The throwing Candy Canes at cars scene was inspired by my cousins who did that once when I stayed over.**


End file.
